Ron's Repercussion
by Serendipity6
Summary: This is a sequel to The Power of the Pen, but can be read seperately. Just another one of those 'i need to write a crazy story' moods. Anyway, this makes little to no sense but my friends liked it so I decided to post it. Enjoy :)


Disclaimer: The only person I own in this entire story is me, but I'm sure all of you are smart enough to have figured that out by yourselves. Okay, and technically, I stole the wedding situation from Friends and the bit with Molly, Arthur and Snape I technically stole from Rocky Horror Picture Show. I don't own those either, oh, and there's a bit in there from Star Wars, but you all knew that, right? A/N: This is sort of a sequel to Power of the Pen but you can read this without reading it first, it would probably make more sense though. Please don't blame me for this story, it's my friend David's fault, he gave me the idea, I just developed it. Oh, and I'm not exactly sure how the wedding vows go, so just bare with me.  
  
Ron's Repercussion  
  
Scene: Hermione walking down the aisle of a church in a beautiful white wedding gown with all of her family and friends sitting in the pews. She stops at the altar, where Ron, Harry and the vicar are waiting for her.  
  
VICAR: We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people in holy matrimony. If anyone here objects then speak now or forever hold your peace *Silence. Vicar turns to Ron* Repeat after me. I, Ronald Weasley, take thee, Hermione Granger, to be my lawful wedded wife.  
  
RON: I, Ronald Weasley, take thee, Hermione Granger, to be my lawful wedded wife.  
  
VICAR: To have and to hold, to love and to cherish.  
  
*This goes on, with several people in the crowd crying, until Ron finishes his vows. The vicar turns to Hermione*  
  
VICAR: Repeat after me. I, Hermione Granger, take thee, Ronald Weasley, to be my lawful wedded husband.  
  
HERMIONE: I, Hermione Granger, take thee, George Weasley--  
  
*Everyone goes silent, with the exception of all of the startled gasps. Ron looks infuriated, Hermione looks horrified & George looks just plain stunned*  
  
HERMIONE: Ron, I--  
  
*She gets cut off by a scream from Ginny*  
  
FRED: Being a little melodramatic, aren't you, sis?  
  
GINNY: *Breathing heavily* I'm going into labour, you idiot!  
  
FRED: *Dramatic sigh* You can never let anyone else have their moment, can u Gin? *Gestures to Hermione* Always gotta steal their thunder.  
  
*Ginny grabs Fred by the collar and pulls him over so he is mere inches from her face*  
  
GINNY: *Through clenched teeth* Get me to a hospital. NOW!  
  
*For the time being, everyone pushes the Hermione/Ron situation aside as they fuss over Ginny and get her into the car while she complains about ruining her new dress and screams her head off*  
  
Scene: A hospital bedroom. Ginny is holding her babies and is surrounded by her friends and family (who are all still wearing what they had on at the wedding, including Hermione) GINNY: *Cooing at the babies* Twins! I can't believe it.  
  
HARRY: Me either. I don't get it though, why is the girl a traditional Weasley, you know, with the red hair and all, but the boy a blonde. By the way, Gin, you still haven't told us who the father is.  
  
*She doesn't get the chance to answer because, at that precise moment, none other than our dear Draco Malfoy bursts through the doors, panting*  
  
DRACO: Ginny! *Runs over and hugs her then looks at the twins* Oh, Ginny, they're beautiful.  
  
HARRY, RON, FRED & GEORGE: What's he doing here?  
  
GINNY: *Sheepishly* Um, you wanted to know who the father was.  
  
*Everyone stares at Ginny and Draco in disbelief, Ron practically throwing daggers*  
  
RON: Him?! You're sleeping with him?!  
  
GINNY: I'm doing more than that. I'm marrying him.  
  
RON: You're WHAT?!  
  
HARRY: Ginny, you can't! It's Malfoy! And plus, we all know how our latest wedding went *Gives a quick glance over at Hermione, who Ron is doing his best to stay away from* You can't marry him!  
  
GINNY: I can, and I will. *Leans over and kisses Draco, handing him his son* He looks just like you.  
  
RON: *Throws his arms up* I cannot believe this. First, my fiancée says my brothers name at the alter. Now my only little sister tells me she is marrying my childhood enemy. What next?!  
  
HARRY: I'm gay.  
  
RON: *Turns to him and rolls his eyes* Of course you are. What else would you be? Only one thing left for you to say to officially screw my day up.  
  
HARRY: I'm in love with you.  
  
RON: And there it is. So, anyone else got any confessions while we're here?  
  
GEORGE: Me and Fred have been seeing Hermione behind your back.  
  
HERMIONE: Um. I've also been sleeping with Percy, Charlie and Bill. and once with Draco while we were still at school. Oh, and Seamus and Dean, but that was at a party and we all got really drunk.  
  
RON: Bloody hell. I don't think anything can happen that'll make my day any worse.  
  
*Snape is brought in on a wheelchair, hooked up to an oxygen tank and stops in front of Ron*  
  
SNAPE: Ron *Breathe* I am *Breathe* your father.  
  
Arthur Weasley: Molly!  
  
MOLLY: Arthur!  
  
SNAPE: Molly!  
  
MOLLY: Severus!  
  
HARRY: Ron?  
  
AURTHUR: Molly!  
  
MOLLY: Arthur!  
  
SNAPE: Molly!  
  
MOLLY: Severus!  
  
HARRY: Ron?  
  
RON: Harry, what the hell is it? I'm in the middle of a mid-life crisis here- and im- only twenty! Unless this is really im-- *He gets cut off by Harry, who has started kissing him. Ron pushes him off* What the hell?! I can't take this. I'm out of here.  
  
*Ron storms out of the room where he is stopped by a nurse at the reception*  
  
NURSE: Harry Potter?  
  
RON: *sighs* No, why? I'm a friend of his.  
  
NURSE: A call for him. A Mr Voldemort.  
  
RON: I'll take it *Takes the phone (yes, he knows what a phone is) and puts it to his ear* Hello?  
  
VOLDEMORT: Hello. This isn't Harry Potter?  
  
RON: No. It's Ron Weasley.  
  
VOLDEMORT: Aah, yes. So sorry I missed the wedding. Did you get my gift? It should be arriving at your room right about now.  
  
*Ron drops the phone and runs back to the hospital room where he finds everyone standing around a very large bunch of flowers and balloons. He picks up the card that's with them and reads it*  
  
RON: 'Dear Ron and Hermione. Congratulations. Hope the wedding went well and hope you like my present, love Voldemort.' What is this? If this is Voldemort trying to be evil then he is really losing his touch.  
  
*All of a sudden Voldemort comes into the room wearing a daisy dress and a straw hat with a huge smile on his face*  
  
VOLDEMORT: Harry, my boy, how nice to see you again.  
  
RON: Harry, why is Voldemort here, in a daisy dress no less, acting nice to you? HARRY: Oh, didn't I tell you? It turns out Voldemort is my grandfather on my dad's side. Didn't approve of him marrying a Muggle-born, so he killed them. We've resolved our differences though, we're cool.  
  
RON: I don't think I can deal with much more of this. I'm leaving.  
  
*Everyone in the room, apart from Ron, freezes and there's a cloud of familiar purple smoke, which turns into a girl and looks directly at him with a half-smile on her face*  
  
SERENDIPITY: Come on, Ron. Don't be a spoil sport.  
  
RON: You! I should've known you would be behind this. You couldn't even leave me alone on my wedding day?  
  
SERENDIPITY: Oh, I had nothing to do with that. Hermione really did say George's name at the alter and sleep with those people, including your brothers, and Ginny really was pregnant with Draco's kids. Everything else was me though; Harry, Snape, Voldemort, that I did. Thought I'd just mess your day up a little more, but it's no good if you're not here.  
  
RON: Well, like I said, I'm leaving now. So, get out of the way.  
  
SERENDIPITY: *Whiny voice* But Ro-ooon *Tugs on Ron's arm* I want you to stay. Please. For me?  
  
RON: Why should I? So you can make my day even worse, if that's possible.  
  
SERENDIPITY: *Huffily* Fine. I'll put everything back to normal.  
  
*Serendipity snaps her fingers and everything goes back to how it should be. All that's left is herself, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Harry and the rest of the Weasley's. Oh, and the babies, but they're all still frozen. Everyone else just disappeared*  
  
SERENDIPITY: Happy?  
  
RON: Ecstatic.  
  
SERENDIPITY: Good. I'm outta here then. Bye babes *She turns around as if to leave then looks over her shoulder* But before I go.  
  
*Serendipity snaps her fingers and a big purple monster with three eyes, horns and four arms appears. Serendipity flashes Ron a grin and vanishes. Everyone un-freezes. The monster starts roaring, the babies start crying and Hermione is snogging the twins in the corner*  
  
RON: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!  
  
*Ron sits up in his bed, gasping and clutching his chest. Harry peaks out from behind his bed curtains and yawns*  
  
HARRY: Ron? What is it?  
  
RON: *Still breathing heavily* Just a nightmare.  
  
HARRY: *Nodding* Another Serendipity one?  
  
RON: Yeah. I'm really getting sick of them. This has got to be the tenth one this month.  
  
SEAMUS: *Sleepily* Eleventh.  
  
RON: *Apologetically* Sorry, Seamus. Didn't mean to wake you.  
  
SEAMUS: *Rubs his eyes and yawns* Don't worry about it. After what she did to you guys in Potions I'm not really surprised. Hell, I'm surprised I'm not having nightmares, that tutu Draco was wearing was way too revealing *Shudders* and Snape in leather is enough to give anyone the creeps.  
  
HARRY: Mmhmm. Well, anyway, it's four in the morning, we'd better get back to sleep.  
  
RON: Yeah. G'night guys.  
  
HARRY & SEAMUS: 'Night.  
  
*They all drift back off to sleep, and no one sees the maniacal grin of the girl with the pen and paper* 


End file.
